


Zoom Shenanigans

by ThatArtsyHoe



Series: the adventures of korrasami [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 5+1 Things, Almost smut, Bisexual Asami Sato, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Korra (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Korrasami is Canon, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sapphic September, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatArtsyHoe/pseuds/ThatArtsyHoe
Summary: Asami is just trying to take her Engineering Mathematics class in peace, while Korra has too much free time for her own good.or,5 times Korra interrupts Asami's Zoom calls, and one time Asami interrupts Korra's.
Relationships: Asami Sato & Kya II, Bolin & Asami Sato, Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong & Korra, Opal & Asami Sato
Series: the adventures of korrasami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100048
Comments: 29
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! okay so i know i haven't posted on here for a while but i promise i haven't been doing nothing LMAO. i've been working on this fic and i still have a couple of chapters left to write, but i thought that i might as well start posting it chapter by chapter now. as a lesbian, korrasami is literally one of the only things in this world giving me serotonin, so please enjoy bitches <33 i hope everyone had a wonderful holiday if you celebrate any, and happy new year!!

The first time it happened, it truly  _ was  _ a mistake. 

Asami was in her engineering mathematics class taking notes, like she always did every tuesday afternoon. After a month in quarantine, she was  _ finally  _ getting the hang of having her college classes over Zoom. Sitting at the kitchen table all day wasn’t her idea of a perfect day, but in the end, it was fine. Yes, her professor, Kya, talked for what felt like  _ ages  _ and it felt almost impossible sometimes to pay attention, but it was better than not knowing how to use her own damn computer. 

Korra on the other hand, was thriving in the new arrangement. She got to wake up late, go to bed late, hell, for her it was heaven. Even if she did have to spend her waking minutes listening to her professor, Lin, go on about how sports studies wasn’t all just about sports. 

As if on cue, Korra peaked her head out of her room, and walked into the kitchen. Asami was still in her engineering mathematics class, listening to Kya go  _ on and on and on  _ about math in the real world. She had stopped taking notes, but was still listening intently. 

Korra opened a drawer in the kitchen, pulling out a long string of fairy lights, the kind you could stick in a wall and they would light up.  _ What on earth is she doing??  _ Yes, Asami was worried that her girlfriend would break something while being stupid. And yes, Kya  _ insisted  _ that they all keep their microphone and cameras on the entire class. She should have known that the combination was bound for disaster. 

As Korra walked over to the big windows with metal hangers on the other side of the room, Asami stared her down from behind as if to say  _ don’t do it, i’m in the middle of fucking class, Korra.  _ If only telepathy was a thing.

Completely oblivious, Korra proceeded to stand up on a chair to bring herself up. On one of those spinny chairs that moved. God, help her. Normally, it would be cute that Korra was only 5’7 and couldn’t reach very high places, but it wasn’t really when Asami was  _ in the middle of class.  _ Ugh. She looked down at her computer. The mute and camera off buttons were still untouched, so the rest of the class could hear and see everything on her side. Well, they could see everything within the 10 foot square box her computer camera could pick up. Whatever. The point was, if Korra did something dumb, the entire class would hear her. Hell, neither Korra or Asami were even out to their colleges. Maybe she could mute herself? But no, that would be too noticeable and Kya would ask her to turn it back on right away anyways. Turning off her camera didn’t really do much good to her either. 

“Korra... Korra!” Asami tried whispering to her. Korra didn’t seem to hear her. Probably because she was all the way on the other side of the room. Damn them for buying such a spacious apartment. Korra then tried to twist the string of lights around the beam above the window. Asami's eyes widened as her foot slipped. As a last result, she tried to warn Korra about the impending doom.

“Be careful!”

She grimaced as Korra along with the lights and surprisingly  _ the pole  _ fell to the ground with a loud crash. 

The entire class went silent. Korra lifted her head for where she was laying the pile, an apologetic crooked smile on her face. Asami turned back to the computer with a crazed expression. 

“... uh… sorry?” Her 30 other classmates just stared, mouths agape. Kya was the only one that just sat there blankley, a small smirk sitting on her lips. An awkward silence filled the call for a few seconds.

“Uhm. Anyways,” Opal said, quite literally  _ saving the day.  _ She then went on to pick up the conversation where it left off, leaving Asami sitting dumbfounded in her seat. Korra slowly got up from the pile, undoubtedly with some bruises but okay nonetheless, and mouthed a ‘sorry’ in her direction. Asami rolled her eyes back. 

She was still smiling, though. 

Later that day, Bolin and the rest of the class gossipped on a group call as to who (or what) had made such a racket from Asami’s line during the Zoom. Opal was the only one who refused to say anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

The second time was on purpose. 

It had been exactly a week since the incident with Korra, and Asami was back in her engineering mathematics class. This time though, they were doing open discussion. 

She listened on as Bolin explained a specific equation that would later be used to create a new vehicle. Right at that moment, Asami decided that enough was enough and that she should speak up. Unfortunately, Korra also decided to step out of her room at that same exact moment. 

“Bolin, I get where you’re coming from but if the-”

Asami’s sentence died in her throat as she saw Korra leaving her room, strutting along as if she was a supermodel on a runway. 

She was also completely, absolutely  _ naked.  _ Except for the lacy lingerie hardly covering her, that was. Asami thought she might just die right then and there. Damn her girlfriend for teasing her in the middle of a class. 

“If the, um..” She could barely pull herself together at the sight. “If the hypotenuse isn’t exactly calculated, it could throw the entire thing out of balance. Assuming it’s 5 is just a recipe for disaster.” 

She shot a glare at her girlfriend as Bolin picked up the conversation again, now talking mostly to Kya. 

After the class finished, Asami found herself slamming her computer shut, and almost running over to the room she shared with Korra. 

“So what exactly were you doing while I was in the middle of class?” Her demeanor looked upset, but Asami’s girlfriend knew better than to assume that she was truly angry.

“Why don’t you come and find out?”

___________________________________

  
  


Later that day, the class group chat (minus Asami) was  _ swarming _ with conversation of what had happened during class. Now that an incident with a fellow person/roommate/partner had happened twice during class, everybody was itching to find out what had left Asami so taken back. Once again, Opal was the only one without much to say. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bitchesss sorry i've been kinda MIA lately, things have been kinda weird for me and I've been pretty stressed. I hope you like this chapter though! <33

The third time, Asami really  _ had  _ thought that she would be interrupted for at least an hour. She should have known her girlfriend was a mastermind who didn’t give up on the chance to play a prank on her. 

Now that Asami had banned Korra from entering the kitchen during class, she had to find other ways to annoy Asami. This of course consisted of including their red tabby cat, Pabu in the equation. 

“...No no no, just listen for a second, Desna. I know that you think that-”

“It will, you just have to listen to me. Changing x to x + 1  _ will  _ change the thematics of the equation, there's no doubt about that-” Desna interrupted. Asami sat there with the look that she wanted to say something but probably shouldn’t interfere with whatever was going on at that moment. 

“It will, but barely! Ugh, if you would just-” Enough was enough. 

“Both of you, just listen to me! Neither of you are correct. Both of you calculated the general equation incorrectly.” Asami went on to explain her take on the class project. Both Bolin and Desna, who were previously arguing over it listened in on what she had to say. 

And while her smart girlfriend was showing everyone how smart she was, Korra was getting ready to play the little prank she had planned out.    
  
It wasn’t too big, because god she would probably lose cuddle privileges and no  _ way  _ was she going to risk that. However, lightly messing with her girlfriend while she was in class couldn’t hurt. Right?

As Asami kept on explaining (jeez, how long were these lectures??), Korra placed Pabu in position, right on the ledge right outside their bedroom. Korra had oh-so-sneakily barely stepped foot out of her room to do so, but being quiet had its perks. She doubted Asami could have heard her from where she was. 

Korra watched on as Pabu capably leaped from the ledge, to the bookshelf, to the window ledge, all the way to the kitchen table, right where Asami was still taking into the computer. She had now ducked back into her room, but kept the door open so she could just oh-so-sneakily peak her head out of the room to see Asami’s reaction. 

  
  


Decidedly, Asami’s reaction was  _ hilarious.  _

  
  


When Pabu first set foot in the kitchen, Asami had tried to ignore it. Korra could see by the way that her eyebrows had slightly ruffled, and she pulled back from her position leaning into the table that even though she had continued talking, she had definitely noticed the red tabby cat that was now walking up to her. She was just trying to ignore him. Korra lightly giggled into her palm at the thought. 

Despite the clear lack of excitement from Asami at seeing Pabu, he just kept going. The cat had eventually climbed its way from Asami’s lap, all the way to her left shoulder (not very gracefully, of course), to the point where Asami had interrupted herself and stumbled on her sentences quite a few times. Only did she call it quits when Pabu started nibbling on her ear. 

“ENOUGH!” Korra had now laughed louder at her girlfriend’s sudden outburst, but quickly scrambled back into her room when she received a glare from Asami directly after. 

“ _ You  _ are going BACK to the bedroom-” she lifted the medium-sized cat and placed her on the couch a few steps away “-and also BABE WHAT THE FUCK?” Asami called after her girlfriend. 

The entire class just sat there with shocked expressions on their faces. Well, except for Kya. She just had a sly smile and looked like she was just about ready to burst out laughing. 

Asami sat back in her chair and faced the computer again. As she turned her gaze back to the screen, she looked from the ‘unmute’ button that she could click again. Wait…

_ Oh, fuck,  _

An overwhelming wave of shame overcame her as she stared at the single ‘mute’ button on the left side of her screen. 

“...Sorry, guys…” 

Opal let out a small giggle at the sudden awkwardness of her friend. “Anyways…” The conversation picked up again, talking about what they were talking about  _ before  _ Asami’s house cat had attacked her. Oh, Korra was  _ so  _ going to get payback for this.

  
  


However, Asami’s specific language choices hadn’t really sunk in with the class until much later that night. 

  
  


**Bolin:** Wait.

**Opal** : yeah?

**Tu:** what is it lol

**Bolin:** Asami called out to babe!!!!

**Bolin:** omg I didn’t even realize until now

**Huan:** and?

**Bolin:** THAT MEANS

**Varrick:** ASAMI HAS A SIGNIFICANT OTHER!!!

**Opal:** wait, since when is Varrick in this chat?

**Tu:** idk, i don’t even know who varrick is lmao

**Varrick:** Well actually, I’ve been in this chat for a while.

**Varrick:** One of you himbos added me some time ago

**Huan:** cool.

**Bolin:** Uhh whatever

**Bolin:** But Varrick is right!! I doubt Asami would call anybody she wasn’t dating babe

**Opal:** omg i wonder who it is

**Bolin:** Well I know it’s not Mako

**Opal:** ???

**Tu:** why are we the only ones texting in this chat doe lmao

**Bolin:** they had a bit of a history together

**Opal:** ah

**Opal:** alright well i'm going to bed now :)

**Opal:** goodnight guys

**Bolin:** Goodnight!!!

**Huan:** goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!


End file.
